PROGRAM DESCRIPTION As per the stated goals of the CounterACT program, we will create an educational program to increase interest and participation in applied toxicological research related to chemical threats. Our proposed program will provide short-term education for technicians, medical and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and independent investigators at the combined centers of National Jewish Medical and Research Center and the University of Colorado at Denver Health Sciences Center. The one day educational program and the seminar series will be promoted at the National Jewish Campus, UCDHSC campus, School of Pharmacy, and the University's Boulder and Denver campuses. Overall, the program will include 3-4 events per year. A one day Educational Symposium for Biomedical Personnel for health care professionals and persons listed above who are involved in basic and translational sciences will be organized with at least 3-4 nationally known experts and researchers in the field of chemical biodefense and closely related basic areas. It is intended that talks will be both clinical, basic, and translational. We seek to involve clinicians, toxicologists, trainees at all levels, other health care professionals, and others involved in research in a multidisciplinary program. Experts from military and non-military backgrounds, including interested parties from the biotech and biopharma industries, will be included. Basic research progress from within the program also will be included in the day-long event. In addition to this program, we intend to include a Distinguished Lecturer Seminar series, to include at least 2-3 addditional speakers in addition to those planned for the day-long event. Thus, it is intended that the educational series will be active year-round. These speakers will be from fields not unlike those described for the day long event.